Der Ball
by elhelado
Summary: Am 2. Mai findet jedes Jahr ein Ball statt, an dem alle Schüler ab dem 3. Jahr teilnehmen dürfen. Seht hier wie ganz Hogwarts bei der Suche nach einer Ballbegleitung verrückt spielt und besonders James und Albus mit Problemen kämpfen müssen.
1. Zurück

Personen: James Potter, Gracie Connor, Fred Weasley, Marius Proudfoot, Madeleine Towler

Zuordnung: Teil 1, Kapitel 4

**Zurück**

Die Kutsche, mit der sie hinaufgefahren waren, hielt vor dem Schloss. James, Fred, Marius, Gracie und Madeleine stiegen aus und traten zum Tor, durch das man auf die Länderreihen von Hogwarts gelangte. „Dieses Jahr schreiben wir schon die OWL's", seufzte Madeleine. Gracie nickte. „Die Zeit hier geht viel zu schnell herum."

„Nur, weil ich dabei bin", warf James ein und grinste, während er sich mit seiner Hand seine Haare zerwuschelte. Genervt verdrehte Gracie die Augen. „Wann hörst du endlich auf damit?", fragte sie. „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst", grinste er, während er von dem Hausmeister Mr Filch durchsucht wurde. Gracie schnaubte. „Ich würde sagen nie", meinte Madeleine an sie gewandt.

„Filch ist so ein Idiot", meinte Fred, nachdem alle durchsucht worden waren und nun hinauf zum Schloss liefen. „Das er echt glaubt, wir bringen das Zeugs so ins Schloss", lachte Marius und auch James grinste wieder wie üblich. „Könnt ihr euch nicht mindestens einmal zusammennehmen?", fragte Madeleine, „Wegen euch verliert Gryffindor jedes Mal Unmengen an Punkten!" „Die wir beim Quidditch zurückholen", entgegnete James, „oder haben wir in den letzten vier Jahren je einen Pokal nicht gewonnen?" Gracie warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Den Rest des Weges schwiegen sie, bis sie in der Eingangshalle ankamen.

„Ich wollte noch auf Alan warten", sagte Gracie plötzlich und blieb im Gang stehen. James warf ihr einen prüfenden Blick zu. „Vertrauensschüler", murmelte Madeleine und ging mit Marius und Fred geradeaus weiter in die Große Halle. James jedoch blieb stehen.

Ein wenig nervös fuhr er sich mit den Händen durch seine Haare, was sie noch zerzauster machten, als sie es ohnehin schon waren. Er machte einen Schritt auf Gracie zu, die gebannt auf den Eingang starrte. James glaubte nicht einmal, dass sie ihn überhaupt bemerkte. „Hey Gracie!" Sie wandte sich um und sah ihn an. Ihr Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos. James fragte sich, was sie wohl gerade dachte, doch er konnte sich nichts erschließen.

„Hast du über meine Frage nachgedacht?", platzte es aus ihm heraus. Verdammt, so hatte er es nicht anstellen wollen. Gracies Miene veränderte sich, doch auch diesen Ausdruck konnte James nicht wirklich deuten. „Ich kann dir nur das selbe sagen, wie vor den Ferien, James", antwortete sie schlicht und wandte sich wieder ab. „Schon okay, ich dachte auch nur, dass du vielleicht deine Meinung geändert hast." Er zuckte die Schultern und versuchte so zu grinsen, wie er es sonst tat, was ihm allerdings überhaupt nicht gelang. „Wir sehen uns nachher", verabschiedete er sich. „Bis gleich", sagte Gracie sanft und sah ihm nach, während er davon schritt.

James lief den Gang entlang zur Großen Halle. Er war ein wenig enttäuscht. Irgendwie hatte er gedacht, dass sie dieses Mal zusagen würde. Sich zu anderen Gedanken zwingend setzte er sich an den Gryffindortisch zu Fred.

„Wo ist Marius?", fragte James und sah sich suchend nach seinem Freund um. „Bei seiner Freundin", antwortete Fred und nickte mit dem Kopf hinüber zum Tisch der Hufflepuffs, wo James ihn kichernd bei einem blonden Mädchen, das ein Jahr unter ihnen war, entdeckte. „Will er jetzt auch noch bei ihr schlafen? Wenigstens heute sollte er hier sitzen?", meinte Madeleine, die zu den beiden hinüber gestarrt hatte. James war ihrer Meinung, sagte jedoch nichts.

Schon bald kam Gracie an der Seite von Alan Gamp herein und setzte sich gegenüber von ihm an den Tisch. Forschend sah James zu Alan hinüber. Was hatten sie wohl beredet. Warum war er nicht Vertrauensschüler geworden, dann wüsste er jetzt... Moment, nein, er Vertrauensschüler, auf keinen Fall, so etwas durfte er nicht einmal denken! Den Kopf über sich selbst schüttelnd wandte er den Kopf zu Gracie. Sie unterhielt sich leise mit Madeleine, doch James bekam nichts mit. Es war unglaublich laut in der Halle.

Schon bald begann die Auswahlzeremonie, in der die neuen Schüler in ihre Häuser eingeteilt wurden. Seine kleine Schwester Lily war in diesem Jahr auch an der Reihe und es stand ziemlich schnell fest, dass sie nach Gryffindor kam. James klopfte ihr zusammen mit Fred auf die Schulter. Den Rest des Festessens schaute er Gracie an und überlegte fieberhaft nach einer Idee sie umzustimmen. Nach einiger Zeit jedoch bemerkte er, dass er nicht mehr der einzig war, der sie anstarrte. Auch Lily neben ihm, hatte sie gemustert, weshalb er sie miteinander bekanntmachte. Nach dem Essen hielt der Schulleiter wie immer eine kurze Rede und James entging der genervte Ausdruck auf Gracies Gesicht nicht, als James und Fred sich bei Professor Wennells Verbot für Scherzartikel von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze angrinsten.

Schließlich verließen die meisten Schüler die Halle und James und Fred machten sich auf Marius von seiner Freundin wegzuzerren, um ihn mit nach oben zu nehmen.

Ihnen war klar, dass sie dieses Jahr mit dem nächtlichen Herumtreiben vorsichtiger sein mussten. Jetzt wo Gracie Vertrauensschülerin war würde sie sicher ein Auge auf sie werfen.


	2. Pläne

Personen: James Potter, Gracie Connor, Fred Weasley, Marius Proudfoot, Lily Potter

Zuordnung: Teil 1, Kapitel 9

**Pläne**

Die Winterferien standen vor der Tür und für die meisten Hogwartsschüler war es nun Zeit nach Hause zu Fahren. James saß neben Marius im Hogwartsexpress. Gegenüber von ihnen saßen Fred, der müde vor sich hinstarrte und Gracie, die tief in ein Buch versunken war. Keine ihrer Freundinnen würde über die Ferien nach Hause fahren und so kam es, dass sie sich zu ihnen gesetzt hatte. James starrte sie schon die ganze Zeit über unverwandt an und überlegte.

Auch James kleine Schwester Lily saß etwas abseits bei ihnen im Abteil. Sie hielt ihre Katze auf dem Schoß und kraulte sie, während diese zufrieden schnurrte.

Der jährliche Ball würde bald vor der Tür stehen und James hatte noch immer keine Begleitung. Erst gestern Morgen in Kräuterkunde hatte Professor Longbottom seine Schüler wieder daran erinnert und James wusste sofort wen er fragen wollte, es hatte bisher nur der richtige Zeitpunkt gefehlt.

„Wenn du deine OWL's schaffen willst, solltest du vielleicht auch einmal lesen", schlug Gracie vor und sah von ihrem Buch auf. James war klar, dass sie es gemerkt haben musste, dass er sie die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte und spürte ein wenig Hitze im Gesicht.

„Ich kann schon alles", meinte er breit grinsend und schon griff er sich wie immer mit seiner rechten Hand an den Hinterkopf, was Gracie nur die Brauen hochziehen ließ. Kurzum wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Buch zu.

„Na toll", dachte sich James. Er hatte es mal wieder vermasselt. Sein Plan ihr zu zeigen, dass er gar nicht so arrogant war, lief definitiv schief. Während Marius und Fred stumm über in lächelten, wandte er seinen Blick ab aus dem Fenster.

Die Zeit verstrich langsam, doch schon bald wurde es dunkel draußen und Schneeflocken fielen gegen die Fensterscheibe. Das Schweigen im Abteil war höchst unangenehm und erinnerte ihn ständig an sein Vorhaben. Er war schrecklich nervös. Wenn doch nur Lily irgendeine dumme Geschichte erzählen würde, doch auch sie war totenstill. Es war nicht mehr lange und sie würden ankommen. James, Fred, Marius und Lily zogen ihre Winterumhänge an, während Gracie eine seltsame dicke Jacke aus ihrem Koffer hervorzog.

Es war Muggelkleidung, denn Gracie war muggelstämmig und empfand es als völlig normal. James hatte ihr im dritten Schuljahr mal gesagt, dass er fand, dass Muggel seltsam aussahen und er ihren Kleidungsstil albern fand, wofür er sich von Gracie anhören musste, dass er nicht viel besser als die ganzen reinblütigen Slytherins sei und sein Umhang aussehe wie ein Kleid. James hatte es eigentlich gar nicht so gemeint, wie sie es aufgefasst hatte, doch er war zu stolz gewesen sich zu entschuldigen.

Langsam kam der Zug am Bahnhof King's Cross zum Stehen. James gab Lily ihren Koffer und schickte sie schließlich nach draußen. Nach einer schnellen Verabschiedung gingen auch Marius und Fred und James war mir Gracie allein im Abteil.

Gerade hievte sie ihren Koffer von der Gepäckablage. „Warte ich helfe dir", beeilte sich James zu sagen und zog den Koffer mit einem Ruck von oben hinab auf den Fußboden.

„Danke, James!" Sie wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Jetzt oder nie", schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Hast du Lust mich zum Ball zu Begleiten?"

Wieder einmal waren die Worte ohne auch nur vorher darüber nachzudenken aus seinem Mund gepurzelt. Gracie drehte sich zu ihm herum. Sie hatte einen seltsamen gequälten Gesichtsausdruck, was James dazu veranlasste sich nervös mit einer Hand durch die Haare zu fahren.

„Ich hab schon jemanden", antwortete Gracie und es dauerte eine Weile, bis es zu James hin vorgedrungen war. „Wen?", platzte es sofort aus ihm heraus und er biss sich auf die Zunge. „Maurice Corner aus Ravenclaw, ich glaube du kennst ihn." Er nickte widerwillig, während sich seine Eingeweide zusammenzogen.

„Ich muss jetzt langsam los, Mum und Dad warten sicher schon", sie machte eine kurze Pause, „Schöne Weihnachten, James!"

„Schöne Weihnachten!" Sie verließ das Abteil und er blieb allein zurück. James fühlte sich grausam schlecht als er seinen Koffer über den verschneiten Bahnhof zu seiner Familie zog. Als er ankam, wollte seine Mutter ihn in eine Umarmung ziehen, doch er wandte sich hinaus. Das hätte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Wenn das irgendjemand gesehen hatte! Wenn Gracie das gesehen hatte! Was würden sie dann von ihm denken? Peinlich berührt sah er sich um, doch seine Mutter lächelte nur. Wenn sie wüsste...


	3. Gespräch

Personen: James Potter, Fred Weasley

Zuordnung: Teil 1, Kapitel 10

**Gespräch**

„Sag mal was ist mit dir los?", fragte Fred, als sie einen Tag nach Weihnachten in der Küche standen. Grandma Molly hatte die beiden zum Abwaschen verdonnert. Freds Frage traf ihn ein wenig unerwartet. „Was meinst du?", fragte er deshalb, während er sich bückte um das Geschirrhandtuch aufzuheben, das er soeben fallen gelassen hatte. „Du weißt genau was ich meine", erwiderte Fred. Er ließ sich nicht beirren und starrte ihn durchdringend an. James überlegte, ob er nicht noch irgendwie vom Thema ablenken konnte, doch ihm fiel nichts ein und er gab auf. „Es ist wegen Gracie", sagte er schließlich sich gegen die Küchenspüle lehnend, „Ich hab sie gefragt, ob sie mit mir zum Ball geht, aber sie hat „Nein" gesagt."

„Oh", war das einzige, was Fred dazu einfiel und er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Sie sagt immer „Nein", egal wie oft ich sie frage. Ich dachte, dass sie wenigstens zum Ball mit mir geht! Aber sie hat schon jemanden." „Wen?", fragte Fred interessiert. „Corner", antwortete James mit düsterer Stimme. Fred grinste, wofür er sich einen fragenden Blick einfing.

„Na Corner spielt doch als Jäger für Ravenclaw und das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw ist am 2. Mai, also direkt vor dem Ball. Wenn du Corner von Besen wirfst, hat Gracie keinen Partner und du kannst mit ihr gehen!" „Als ob sie dann zusagen würde", grummelte James, obwohl ihm die Idee Corner vom Besen zu werfen ziemlich gut gefiel. Fred zuckte die Schultern.

„Oder du bringst Albus dazu, den Schnatz nicht zu fangen, sodass der Ball ausfällt."

„Sehr witzig!"

Fred grinste noch immer. „Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich noch machen soll. Sogar meine Rosen hat sie in den Müll geworfen!", sprach James weiter.

„Die waren von dir?"

„Ja, aber sie hat sich tierisch darüber aufgeregt und wochenlang nicht mehr mit mir geredet, weißt du noch?"

„Klar", meinte Fred und lehnte den Kopf grinsend zurück, als schwelge er in Erinnerungen.

„Ich glaube, sie denkt, ich sei arrogant."

„Ach was? Hat sie dir das noch nicht oft genug gesagt?"

James verdrehte die Augen.

„Nein im Ernst. Ich glaube, du solltest dir eine andere Ballbegleitung suchen", riet ihm Fred, „Bevor es zu spät ist. Sie wird Corner nicht stehen lassen."

„Du hast Recht", gab James zu und eine kurze Pause entstand, in der James nachdachte.

„Hast du eigentlich schon jemanden?", fragte er Fred schließlich, welcher nickte.

„Leslie Middleton."

„Ehrlich? Wann hast du sie gefragt?", wollte James nun neugierig wissen.

Doch Fred grinste wieder nur.

„Noch gar nicht."


	4. Ballbegleitung

Personen: Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Ascella Longbottom, Lily Potter, Kelly Winter

Zuordnung: Teil 1, Kapitel 12

**Ballbegleitung**

Albus saß mit seinen Freundinnen Rose und Ascella am Gryffindortisch, um ihr Frühstück einzunehmen. Es war erst kurz nach acht, was hieß, dass sie noch eine Menge Zeit bis zum Unterricht hatten. Er bestrich gerade mehrere Toast mit Butter, als seine Schwester Lily sich mit ihren beiden Freunden direkt gegenüber setzte.  
>„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Albus sie. „Guten Morgen", erwiderte Lily und tat sich eine riesige Portion Haferschleim auf ihren Teller. Sie schien bester Laune.<p>

„Weißt du nun, wen du zum Ball einladen sollst?", fragte Rose plötzlich und er wusste sofort, dass diese Frage an ihn gerichtet war. Erst gestern hatten Rose und Ascella ihm gesagt, dass sie schon lange ihre Partner hatten und er der einzige von ihnen ohne Ballbegleitung war. Am meisten fuchste ihn daran aber, dass Rose und Ascella sich seine beiden Rivalen ausgesucht hatten. Rose ging mit dem Sucher aus Ravenclaw und Ascella mit dem aus Hufflepuff. Solange Scorpius Malfoy nur seine hässliche Pansy abbekam war es noch halbwegs erträglich, trotzdem hatte er sich geschworen Rick Summers und Lucas Hitchens in den kommenden Spielen fertig zu machen. Dass ihm Rose und Ascella aber auch so in den Rücken fielen! Schon jetzt machte sich großer Missmut in ihm breit, wann immer auch nur jemand den Ball erwähnte.

Auf Rose' Frage schüttelte Albus lediglich den Kopf, woraufhin sie die Augen verdrehte. Albus war genervt. Andauernd bekam er irgendwelche Anfragen. Es hatten sich sogar schon zwei Mädchen wegen ihm geprügelt! Letztendlich reichte es ihm.

„Wenn es unbedingt sein muss", meinte er und funkelte seine Cousine an, „ich frage Kelly Winter." Er hatte diesen Entschluss gerade eben ganz spontan gefasst, einfach so.

In diesem Moment verschluckte Ascella sich an ihrem Kürbissaft und Rose musste ihr auf den Rücken klopfen, während Albus sich erhob und hinüber zu Kelly Winter ging.

Kelly Winter saß ein Stück von ihnen entfernt am Gryffindortisch von ihren Freundinnen umringt. Sie war eine Drittklässlerin mit dunkelbraunen Locken und schien gerade sehr in ein Gespräch vertieft. „Was für ein unpassender Zeitpunkt sie zu fragen", dachte Albus, doch schritt weiterhin auf sie zu. Da Kelly in seinen Jahrgang ging, hatte Albus schon öfters mit ihr zusammen gearbeitet und kannte sie ganz gut. Er hatte sich bis jetzt immer mit ihr verstanden und wusste, dass sie noch keine Ballbegleitung hatte, weshalb er auf sie gekommen war.

„Hey", sagte Albus, als er direkt hinter ihr stand und sie und ihre beiden Freundinnen, ebenfalls Mädchen aus ihrem Jahrgang, drehten sich zu ihm herum. Plötzlich war Albus schrecklich nervös und wusste nicht mehr, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. „Ähm Kelly, ich also... ich wollte dich etwas fragen", brachte er schließlich stotternd heraus und sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, während sie lächelte. Kellys Freundinnen fielen wohl fast die Augen heraus. Jedenfalls starrten sie ihn so ungläubig an, dass er bei ihrem Anblick fast gelacht hätte. Verkniff es sich jedoch und erinnerte sich wieder daran, was er eigentlich wollte.

„Würdest du mich zum Ball begleiten?", fragte Albus sie und ihre beiden Freundinnen sahen aus, als hätten sie gerade zwei Klatscher ins Gesicht bekommen. „Gern", antwortete Kelly und lächelte ihn leicht schüchtern an.

Albus fühlte sich gerade schrecklich erleichtert. „Okay", sagte er und lächelte zurück, „dann bis nachher!"

„Bis nachher", erwiderte Kelly und Albus wandte sich um, um zurück auf seinen Platz zuzuschreiten. Mit einem triumphierenden Blick setzte er sich wieder zwischen Rose und Ascella. „Sie hat „Ja" gesagt", antwortete er ihren fragenden Gesichtern und nahm sich zufrieden mit sich selbst noch eine Scheibe Toast.


	5. Streit

Personen: James Potter, Gracie Connor, Fred Weasley, Marius Proudfoot, Lily Potter, Max Fry

Zuordnung: Teil 1, Kapitel 12

**Streit**

Es war am Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum, nach dem Spiel gegen Hufflepuff, das sie 280 zu 50 gewonnen hatten. Alle Gryffindors waren wie immer nach Quidditchspielen in bester Feierlaune, zumindest die meisten. Laute Musik dröhnte aus einer Ecke und Marius und Fred hatten ein wahres Festessen aus der Küche organisiert. James stand etwas abseits und flirtete mit Lisa McGuffin, einer Viertklässlerin.

„Hey Lily, Lust auf ein Glas Butterbier?", hörte er Marius auf einmal fragen. „Nein, danke", gab Lilys Stimme zurück. „Bist du sicher?", fragte Fred, „das hier ist wirklich gut. Probier mal!" „Ach hört auf, ich trinke das nicht!", sagte Lily bestimmt. „Schade", meinte Marius zu Fred. „Lass uns jemand anderen fragen", schlug dieser daraufhin vor und kurze Zeit später versuchten sie es bei einem kleinen blonden Jungen, der jedoch auch ablehnte.

„Max nimmt bestimmt etwas", meinte Fred glucksend und sah sich nach einem kleinen schwarzhaarigen Erstklässler um. „Max", rief Marius durch den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum und plötzlich tauchte ein kleiner Junge neben ihnen auf. „Ein Schluck Butterbier gefällig?", fragte Fred ihn, „Für dich sogar umsonst!"

„Habt ihr da etwas hineingemischt?", fragte Max und sah die beiden Fünftklässler misstrauisch an, doch sie schüttelten die Köpfe. „Okay, ich nehme eins", meinte Max und streckte die Hand nach dem Glas aus.

„Vergesst es!"

Alle vier Köpfe, auch der von James, drehten sich herum und erblickten ein Fünftklässler-Mädchen mit schwarzen schulterlangen lockigen Haaren und grauen Augen, die wütend drein schauten. Sie hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und auf ihrer Brust prangte ein rot-goldenes Vertrauensschülerabzeichen.

„Ich beschlagnahme alles!", sagte sie und wollte gerade ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang ziehen, um die Sachen verschwinden zu lassen, als James sich in die Szene einmischte. Es war schließlich seine Party. Er war der Kapitän, er hatte seine Mannschaft zum Sieg geführt, deshalb veranstaltete auch er die Party! „Ach, komm schon, Gracie", versuchte James sie zu beruhigen, „Lass ihnen doch den Spaß. Selber Schuld, wenn sie etwas nehmen." Doch wiedereinmal ging sein Vorhaben nach hinten los. „Du bist so ein verantwortungsloser Idiot", schrie Gracie ihn daraufhin an und prompt darauf rauschte sie aus dem Portraitloch davon. James sah seine Freunde entschuldigend an. „Macht einfach weiter!", sagte er und eilte ebenfalls aus dem Portraitloch davon hinter Gracie her.

Ein Stockwerk tiefer am Fuße einer Treppe fing er sie noch ab. „Wo willst du hin?", fragte er sie, doch sie antwortete nicht und ging geradeaus weiter, weshalb er an ihr vorbeilief und sich ihr in den Weg stellte, um sie daran zu hindern. „Zu Professor Longbottom", antwortete sie kühl und versuchte an ihm vorbeizukommen. „Wozu?", fragte James sie. „Wozu?", äffte Gracie ihn nach, „Damit er die Party beendet!" „Ach ja, und warum willst du unbedingt, dass sie zu Ende ist?", giftete James sie an. „Vielleicht, weil sie komplett aus dem Ruder läuft", giftete Gracie zurück. „Nur weil es meine Party ist, entspricht sie nicht deinen Prinzipien, oder was?", fragte James. „Deine Party? Wenn es deine Party wäre solltest du dich vielleicht auch darum kümmern, dass deine Freunde kein Butterbier an Erstklässler verteilen! Aber während du in der Ecke turtelst, machen die, was sie wollen. Vorhin ist ein Zweitklässler fast erstickt!"

„Selber Schuld wenn er nicht richtig kauen kann!"

„Siehst du, du hast absolut gar nichts unter Kontrolle, ich will auch nicht wissen, was da oben jetzt gerade passiert, während ich hier unten stehe. Du bist so was von egoistisch und selbstverliebt. Wenn du das nächste Mal eine Party schmeißt, dann pass gefälligst besser auf!"

Gracie bahnte sich einen Weg an ihm vorbei.

„Sag mal, was ist eigentlich mit dir los?", rief James ihr hinterher und holte sie wieder ein, „Seit Wochen redest du kein Wort mehr mit mir und das alles nur, weil ich dich gefragt habe, ob du mit mir zum Ball gehst und wenn ich jetzt diese Party gebe um auch nur ein bisschen Spaß zu haben, kommst du an, um mir alles wieder zu verderben. Ich glaube, dir ist wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen. Aber schön, wenn du es unbedingt willst, dann gehe ich eben wieder nach oben und blase die Party ab. Wenn du dann glücklich bist!" James drehte sich herum und stieg die Treppen wieder hinauf.


	6. Ausgesperrt

Personen: James Potter, Gracie Connor, Fette Dame

Zuordnung: Teil 1, Kapitel 12

**Ausgesperrt**

James erreichte das Portraitloch der Fetten Dame. „Blütenduft", sagte James genervt. Er rechnete damit, dass das Portrait zur Seite schwang, doch irrte sich und lief dagegen. „Autsch. Mach gefälligst auf", murrte James die Fette Dame an. „Was hab ich dir noch das letzte Mal gesagt?", fragte sie und sah James streng an.

Er fluchte. „Ha! Ich wusste, irgendwann würde ich dich kriegen und jetzt schläfst du draußen!" Die Fette Dame triumphierte. „Es war etwas wichtiges", sagte James, doch die Fette Dame hörte ihm nicht zu. „Das sagst du jedes Mal", meinte sie nur und James seufzte.

Gerade überlegte er, wie er es diesmal schaffen konnte, dass sie ihn doch noch einließ, als er hinter sich plötzlich Schritte vernahm und kurz darauf tauchte Gracie Connor auf.

„Blütenduft", sagte sie James' ignorierend, doch das Portrait öffnete sich auch bei ihr nicht. „Hat sich das Passwort geändert?", fragte sie verwundert. „Nein", antwortete James ruhig und lehnte sich lässig gegen die Wand. „Warum macht sie dann nicht auf?", fragte Gracie nun etwas hysterisch.

„Tja, bedanke dich bei ihm", rief die Fette Dame schrill. James glaubte ein Fauchen von ihr zu hören. „Was hat das mit dir zu tun, Potter?", blaffte sie ihn an. Ihre Augen funkelten wütend. James griff sich mit der Hand an den Hinterkopf und zerwuschelte sich dort seine Haare. „Weißt du", fing er an, „ich kann dir das nicht so richtig erklären." „Ich will es auch eigentlich gar nicht wissen, ich will nur da hinein", entgegnete Gracie.

„Machen Sie jetzt endlich auf! Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin und da drin steigt eine Party, die ich sofort beenden muss!", wandte sie sich nun an die Fette Dame, doch die schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Bitte", warf James ein, „Sie können Gracie doch nicht bestrafen. Sie hat nichts getan!" „Ach nein? Warum sitzt sie dann nach der Sperrstunde immer noch hier draußen? Außerdem kennen wir den Trick ja schon!", sagte die Fette Dame wohlgesinnt. „Was glauben Sie eigentlich...?", brauste Gracie auf, doch James unterbrach sie. „Lass es, Gracie! Es hat keinen Sinn." „Das sagst du, aber du hast mir doch das alles hier erst eingebrockt!" Sie ließ sich an der Wand hinab sinken und setzte sich auf den kalten Steinfußboden. „Tut mir Leid", sagte James, doch Gracie ignorierte ihn.

Eine Weile stand er noch so da und starrte auf Gracie hinab, die ihrer Arme eng um die Knie geschlungen hatte, doch dann setzte er sich zu ihr. Leicht nervös rutschte seine Hand zu seinem Hinterkopf und wuschelte sich durch das schwarze unordentliche Potterhaar. „Ist dir kalt?", fragte er plötzlich. „Nein!", fauchte Gracie ihn an. „Okay, ich dachte nur, w...", fing er an. „Ist mir egal, was du dachtest, James."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile. James erwartete jede Sekunde einen Wutausbruch von ihr, weshalb er einfach da saß, auf seine Schnürsenkel starrte und nichts sagte. Die Zeit verstrich, vielleicht waren mittlerweile schon über eine Stunde vergangen. Aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum vernahm man jedenfalls keinen Laut mehr. Das einzige Geräusch, was noch zu hören war, war ihr beider Atem.

„James?", unterbrach Gracie irgendwann die Stille.

„Ja?"

„Ich wollt nur sagen, also, unser Streit eben. Das tut mir echt Leid", brachte sie heraus. James glaubte seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Hatte sie sich gerade wirklich bei ihm entschuldigt?

„Du hattest Recht. Ich hätte besser aufpassen sollen, anstatt... na ja. Es kommt nicht mehr vor! Versprochen! Großes Rumtreiber Ehrenwort!" Sie lachte darüber.

„Aber ich glaube, ich bin wirklich verantwortungslos", fügte James hinzu.

„Ein bisschen."

„Auf einmal?"

„Ja."

„Also... ähm... verzeihst du mir?"

Sie nickte und lächelte ihn an. Ein gutes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und er war sich sicher, dass dieses erst einmal nicht mehr so schnell verschwinden würde. 


	7. Aufmunterung

Personen: Albus Potter, Ascella Longbottom, Kelly Winter, Rose Weasley, Malcolm Baddock

Zuordnung: Teil 1, Kapitel 13

**Aufmunterung**

„Jeder sucht sich jetzt einen Partner!"

Albus, Rose und Ascella saßen in Zauberkunst. Professor Baddock hatte ihnen gerade angekündigt, dass sie den Aufmunterungszauber lernen würden und sich nun jeder einen Partner suchen solle. Rose und Ascella arbeiteten zusammen, weshalb Albus nun nach jemand anderem Ausschau hielt und die einzige, die noch frei war, war Kelly Winter.

„Wollen wir zusammen arbeiten?", fragte Albus sie höflich und sie lächelte und nickte. Er glaubte auch zu erkennen, wie ihr ein Hauch röte ins Gesicht gestiegen war, doch die verdeckte dies indem sie sich hinunterbeugte, um in ihrer Tasche kramen. Dass er sie gefragt hatte, wusste inzwischen die ganze Schule und es wurde heiß darüber hergezogen. Erst gestern hatte er zwei Mädchen darüber tuscheln hören, dass Kelly ihm angeblich einen Liebestrank untergejubelt haben musste. Andere sagten sie wären bereits seit dem erstem Schuljahr heimlich zusammen und erzählten diverse Geschichten über Besenkammern.

Doch in Wirklichkeit hatten Albus und Kelly sich kaum unterhalten, seit er sie gefragt hatte. Überhaupt hatten die beiden nicht viel miteinander zu tun. Sie trafen sich zwar im Unterricht, aber sie hatten beide ihre eigenen Freunde und unterschiedliche Interessen. Kelly sah auch ganz nett aus, doch sie war ganz und gar nicht Albus' Typ. Für ihn war es schlichtweg eine Verabredung.

Alle stellten sich nun gegenüber von ihren Partnern auf und erhoben ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Auf mein Zeichen", sagte Professor Baddock, „1, 2 und 3!"

Sofort schossen Flüche umher. Albus beobachtete, wie Ascella sich nach einem perfekten Zauber von Rose besser fühlte und träumerisch lächelte. Er selbst hatte den Zauber noch nicht geschafft und war auch nicht von Kelly getroffen worden.

Sie übten einige Zeit lang, bis schließlich auch Albus es hinbekam und seit Kelly ihn mehrere Male mit dem Fluch belegt hatte, fühlte er sich glänzend.

Albus bemerkte, dass Ascella sich im Gegensatz zu sonst ziemlich ungeschickt anstellte. Andauernd verfehlte sie Rose mit ihrem Zauber. „Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass du mit deinen Gedanken ganz woanders bist!", rief die zu ihr hinüber. Zum Glück bekam Professor Baddock kein Wort davon mit. Ascella zuckte nur die Schultern.

Albus und Kelly dagegen hatten eine Menge Spaß. Die beiden unterhielten sich und lachten zusammen, während ihre Laune stetig anstieg.

Doch plötzlich traf ein Fluch Kelly direkt in die Seite hinein. Abrupt wurde sie ein paar Meter nach hinten geschleudert und sie landete krachend in einem von Professor Baddocks Bücherregalen, dessen Bücher alle heraus und auf Kelly drauf fielen.

Albus sah sich nach dem Urheber des Fluches um, doch sah neben sich nur Ascella und einen Ravenclaw-Jungen.

„Oh", sagte Ascella nur und setzte ein entschuldigendes Grinsen auf. Rose starrte sie perplex an und sie lachte hysterisch. Nun wanderte Albus' Blick von Ascella zu Kelly hin und her und während ihm bewusste wurde, was gerade passiert war, schluckte er.

„Miss Longbottom!", donnerte Professor Baddock, „20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!" Er sah aus, als würde er gleich vor Wut platzen. „Starren Sie nicht so, sondern gehen zurück an die Arbeit", blaffte er die anderen Schüler an, die immer noch wie gebannt auf den Bücherhaufen blickten. „Miss Winter stehen Sie jetzt gefälligst endlich vom Boden auf und bringen Sie verdammt noch Mal das alles hier wieder in Ordnung!", Professor Baddock schrie sich fast die Seele aus dem Leib.

Wankend brachte Kelly, die unter sämtlichen Büchern begraben lag, sich wieder auf die Beine. Immer noch leicht taumelnd ließ sie mit einem Schwebezauber wieder alle Bücher in den Schrank schweben und stellte sich schließlich wieder in die Reihe. Verdattert blickte sie Albus an, doch dem fiel auch nichts anderes ein, als die Schultern zu zucken.

„Ich glaube Professor Baddock könnte auch mal einen Aufmunterungszauber vertragen", raunte Ascella Rose zu und zwinkerte.


	8. Knapp

Personen: James Potter, Emilia Hopkins

Zuordnung: Teil 1, Kapitel 15

**Knapp**

James fühlte sich großartig. Seit er Kapitän war hatten sie nun zum dritten Mal in Folge den Quidditchpokal gewonnen. Sogar Gracie war zu ihm gekommen und hatte ihm gratuliert. „Du warst fantastisch", hatte sie gesagt und war ihm um den Hals gefallen. „Und ich fand es echt toll, dass du Maurice wieder auf den Besen geholfen hast", hatte sie leise hinzugefügt. Bevor James überhaupt richtig verstanden hatte, was sie gesagt hatte, war sie urplötzlich verschwunden. Erst hatte James sie suchen wollen, doch Marius hatte ihn wieder daran erinnert, dass sein Gesicht immer noch voller Blut war. In einem Zusammenstoß mit der Ravenclaw-Jägerin Melinda Clarks hatte James einen Besenstiel auf die Nase bekommen und es fühlte sich so an, als sei diese gebrochen, weshalb er nun auf dem Weg in den Krankenflügel war. Er wäre schon früher her gekommen, hätten die Gryffindors ihn und seine Mannschaft nach dem Spiel nicht bis hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum getragen...

Gedankenlos streifte er durch die Gänge, er begegnete so gut wie keinem Schüler. Sie machten sich wohl alle für den Ball fertig, denn die Gänge waren wie ausgestorben. Es war wie in den Nächten , in denen James sich mit Marius und Fred hinausschlich, um das Schloss zu erkunden oder sich in der Küche leckeres Essen von den Hauselfen abzuholen.

Auf einmal jedoch kam ihm eine Hufflepuff-Schülerin aus seinem Jahrgang entgegen. „Oh, hallo James, schönes Spiel", sagte sie freundlich und ging an ihm vorbei. Angestrengt überlegte James nach ihrem Namen, doch er fiel ihm nicht ein. „Danke", antwortete er und überlegte weiter. „Musst du dich nicht fertig machen für den Ball?", fragte er nach einiger Zeit verwundert darüber, dass er sie hier antreffen konnte. „Nein." Sie blieb stehen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich gehe nicht zum Ball", sagte sie und lächelte zwar immer noch, doch James merkte, dass sie darüber nicht gerade glücklich war. Er runzelte die Stirn. „Wieso nicht?", fragte er interessiert. „Mein Ballpartner hat mir vor ein paar Minuten abgesagt. Er geht mit einer anderen", antwortete sie und verzog das Gesicht. „Oh", war alles, was James dazu einfiel. Sie zuckte jedoch nur die Schultern. „Nächstes Jahr wird es wieder einen Ball geben", sagte sie und lächelte James an. „Ja, da hast du Recht", antwortete dieser. Er musterte sie einige Zeit.  
>„Na ja, ich schätze wir sehen uns im Unterricht", meinte das Mädchen, „Viel Spaß auf dem Ball!" Sie lächelte ihn noch einmal an und drehte sich schließlich herum. „Warte!", rief James sie zurück, denn plötzlich war ihm eine Idee gekommen. Abrupt stoppte sie in ihrer Bewegung und wandte sich wieder ihm zu. Sie sah ihn fragend an. „Weißt du, ich hab auch noch keine Begleitung für den Ball", sagte James ehrlich, „Hättest du nicht vielleicht Lust mit mir hinzugehen?"<p>

Fast schon ungläubig sah sie ihn an und James betete, sie würde nicht absagen, ein zweites Mal konnte er das nicht vertragen, als sie wieder lächelte und dann nickte. „Gern", war ihre Antwort auf seine Frage und nun lächelte er zurück.

„Um acht in der Eingangshalle?", fragte er und sie nickte wieder. „Ich glaube, dann muss ich mich jetzt beeilen." Dieses Mal war es James, der ihr zustimmend zu nickte und gerade wollte sie wieder gehen, als James noch eine wichtige Frage einfiel: „Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

Noch einmal lächelte sie ihn an, bevor sie ihm antwortete: „Emilia Hopkins."


	9. Albus

Personen: Albus Potter, Ascella Longbottom, Kelly Winter

Zuordnung: Teil 1, Kapitel 16

**Albus**

Albus, der bereits seinen smaragdgrünen Festumhang trug, wartete in der Eingangshalle, wo er sich mit Kelly verabredet hatte. Auch die meisten anderen hatten dass getan, denn er erkannte viele Jungen in Festumhängen, die auf ihre Begleitung warteten. Zu seiner Überraschung auch James, von dem viele wussten, dass er keine gefunden hatte und sich in letzter Zeit vielleicht auch zu sehr in das Quidditchspiel hineingesteigert hatte, doch nun stand er dort mit seinem üblichen breitem Grinsen und warf öfters verstohlene Blicke auf einen der Gänge.  
>Plötzlich lenkte etwas Albus Aufmerksamkeit auf die Marmortreppe, die in diesem Moment gerade mehrere Mädchen hinabstiegen darunter auch Kelly, auf die sein Blick als erstes fiel. Sie trug einen leicht rosafarbenen Festumhang und hatte die Haare hochgesteckt. Albus musste zugeben, dass sie wirklich toll darin aussah und er lächelte, als er ihr entgegen kam und ihr die Hand reichte. Kelly nahm ebenfalls lächelnd an und unter neidischen Blicken einiger anderer Mädchen geleitete Albus Kelly in die Große Halle hinein, die bereits wundervoll geschmückt war und heute eine riesige Tanzfläche bot. Albus überlegte noch, dass er gar nicht wirklich tanzen konnte, da hatte Kelly ihn schon dorthin gezerrt und nun versuchte er kläglich einen Walzer mit ihr hinzulegen.<p>

Es waren noch nicht allzu viele Schüler anwesend und die wenigsten waren wie er und Kelly auf der Tanzfläche, weshalb Albus sich ein bisschen ausgesetzt und lächerlich vorkam. Bei der nächst besten Gelegenheit zog er seine Partnerin auf einen der Stühle, die am Rande der Tanzfläche mit Tischen aufgestellt waren, und machte sich mit dem Versprechen ihr etwas zu Trinken zu holen aus dem Staub. „Wenigstens war die Musik ganz in Ordnung", dachte Al, als er sich auf zu einem länglichen Tisch machte, doch zur Zeit wünschte er sich viel lieber, er wäre weg geblieben. Beim nächsten Ball würde er sich solange im Schlafsaal verkriechen, bis er zu Ende war.  
>Er ließ sich kurz zwei Gläser Butterbier einschenken und kehrte wieder um zu Kelly. Solange sie trank, konnte sie nicht tanzen, dachte Albus grimmig und reichte ihr eines der beiden Gläser. „Ich liebe Bälle", teilte Kelly ihm mit und Albus nickte nur. Im Augenwinkel bekam er mit wie Ascella und Rose gerade mit ihren Begleitungen auf die Tanzfläche getreten waren. Demonstrativ wandte er sich ab. „Hast du Lust auf noch eine Runde?", fragte Kelly grinsend. Albus zögerte und betrachtete die anderen Pärchen auf der Tanzfläche, die sich nun bereits gefüllt hatte. Noch bevor er antworten konnte hatte Kelly ihm das Glas aus der Hand gerissen und ihn wieder mit sich geschleift. Alles ging so schnell, dass er sich nicht wehren konnte und als sie sich im Getümmel befanden, wechselte die Musikrichtung von dem langsamen Walzer zu einem schnellen... Albus wusste auch nicht, was es gerade war, er orientierte sich meist an seinen Nachbarn, doch kam nicht wirklich hinterher. Alles in allem war er eine Katastrophe und so viel Spaß Kelly auch zu haben schien, er wünschte sich jede Sekunde mehr, irgendwo anders zu sein.<br>Nach einiger Zeit, Albus wusste nicht wie viel mittlerweile vergangen war, wiederholte er sein Spiel mit dem Trinken, nur dass er sich bei diesem Mal mehr Zeit ließ. Den meisten hier schien das alles zu gefallen, wo man hin sah, überall waren gut gelaunte Gesichter. Konnte er denn der einzige sein, dem Tanzen keinen Spaß machte? Gerade nahm er sich ein Neues Glas, als eine bekannte Person sich neben ihn stellte. „Und wie gefällt es dir bisher?" Es war Ascella. Albus betrachtete sie. Sie sah völlig anders aus als sonst, natürlich. Ihr Festumhang war himmelblau und schlicht, doch er passte sehr gut zu ihr und ihren blonden Haaren, außerdem betonte er ihre Augenfarbe, was Albus gleich auffiel. Es war ein Grund gewesen, warum er, oder viel mehr seine Mutter sich für einen smaragdgrünen bei ihm entschieden hatte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie ihn ihm regelrecht auf gezwängt hatte und er sich schließlich einfach für einverstanden erklärt hatte, weil er keine Diskussion mehr wollte. „Ganz gut", bemerkte Albus, „Es macht wirklich Spaß mit Kelly zu tanzen, sie ist fantastisch, wir brauchten nur gerade einmal eine Pause." „Ach wirklich", entgegnete Ascella schnippisch, „Lucas ist auch ein guter Tänzer. Er hat mal einen Tanzkurs belegt und wusstest du, dass er 20 verschiedene Tänze perfekt beherrscht. Ich wusste immer, dass er nicht nur im Quidditch Talent hat." Sie setzte ein unheimlich falsches Lächeln auf. „Toll", sagte Albus, der nur beim letzten Teil wirklich zugehört hatte. „Dann viel Spaß noch, ich muss jetzt auch wieder", meinte er eilig, füllte zwei Gläser und wandte sich von ihr ab. Sie rief ihm noch irgendetwas hinterher, doch Albus hörte nicht zu. Warum er gelogen hatte, wusste er auch nicht, wahrscheinlich damit sie ihn später nicht damit aufziehen konnten, wie mies der Abend für ihn gewesen war...

Nachdem er Kelly das Getränk überbracht und sie sich einige Zeit unterhalten hatten, forderte sie ihn wieder zum Tanz auf. „Die Tanzfläche ist mir ein bisschen zu voll", redete Albus sich heraus und setzte sich demonstrativ ihn. Sie versuchte noch einige Minuten lang ihn zu überzeugen, gab jedoch schließlich auf. Albus betrachtete den Rest des Abends missmutig Ascella und auch Rose, die sich auf der Tanzfläche amüsierten, während er in der Ecke saß. Nach einiger Zeit wurde auch Kelly von einem Ravenclaw aufgefordert und verschwand. So blieb er mit seinem Getränk allein am Tisch zurück.


	10. James

Personen: James Potter, Emilia Hopkins, Gracie Connor, Madeleine Towler

Zuordnung: Teil 1, Kapitel 16

**James**

Nervös stand James in seinem scharlachrotem Festumhang in der Eingangshalle. Er war ziemlich froh und erleichtert, dass er so schnell noch eine Begleitung gefunden hatte und Emilia schien wirklich in Ordnung zu sein. Immer wieder warf er Blicke auf den Gang in Richtung des Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraumes, wobei er sich ziemlich bescheuert vorkam, doch er war nervös.

Emilia sah wirklich wunderschön aus, als sie den Gang entlang auf James zu schritt. Sie lächelte, wie immer und auch er lächelte und bot ihr seinen Arm, den sie natürlich sofort annahm. Nun konnten die beiden endlich in die Große Halle gehen, die wirklich prächtig aussah, doch James konnte sich nicht darum kümmern, denn auf einmal winkten eine kleine Gruppe Mädchen die beiden herbei. Es waren wohl Emilias Freundinnen. „Macht es dir etwas aus, wenn wir kurz zu ihnen gehen?", fragte sie ihn, doch James schüttelte den Kopf und sie machten sich auf den Weg.

Emilias Freundinnen standen alle ohne Begleitung in einer Ecke. Sie hatten alle ein Glas in der Hand und quatschten munter. „Du hast und gar nicht gesagt, dass du mit James Potter gehst", grinste eines der Mädchen. „Ich...", fing Emilia an, doch weiter kam sie nicht, denn James hatte sie unterbrochen. „Es sollte eine Überraschung werden", log er und grinste breit. Die Mädchen kicherten. „Dann viel Spaß noch, ihr zwei", sagte eine andere mit alberner Stimme. Emilia verdrehte bloß die Augen und wandte sich ab. James folgte ihr. „Entschuldigung", sagte sie, „als sie etwas weiter abseits und außer Hörweite waren. Sie sind manchmal ein bisschen..." „Ist schon in Ordnung", unterbrach James sie ein zweites Mal und grinste wieder. „Hast du Lust zu Tanzen?", fragte er dann. Emilia öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch da hatte James sie schon gepackt und auf die Tanzfläche gezerrt. Emilia lachte, als sie anfingen sich zur Musik zu bewegen.

„Du kannst wirklich gut tanzen", sagte Emilia lächelnd, als die beiden erschöpft die Tanzfläche verließen. James grinste und seine Hand griff an seinen Hinterkopf. „Danke", sagte er verlegen, „meine Mum hat es mir beigebracht, als ich noch kleiner war." Sie lachte darüber. „Hast du Durst?", fragte James plötzlich, als er sah wie andere Jungen zu einem Tisch mit Getränken stürmten, um ihre Partnerinnen zu versorgen. Emilia nickte. „Ein Wasser, bitte." Sofort eilte James ebenfalls los, während Emilia sich auf einem Stuhl fallen ließ. James erkannte im Augenwinkel, dass ein paar ihrer Freundinnen gerade die Initiative ergriffen hatten und zu ihr hinüber liefen.

Zu James Überraschung standen zwei ihm sehr bekannte Mädchen ebenfalls am Getränketisch und schienen sich zu unterhalten. Möglichst unauffällig stellte er sich daneben. Vielleicht erzählten sie ja über ihre Begleitungen?

„Und wie läuft es bisher?", fragte Madeleine an Gracie gewandt. „Furchtbar!", gab Gracie entsetzt zurück und James konnte nicht umhin als zu grinsen. „Er steht die ganze Zeit nur bei seinen Freunden und weißt du, über was sie reden?" Madeleine warf ihr einen erwartungsvollen Blick zu. „Quidditch", stieß Gracie bissig aus, „Glaubt er echt, das interessiert mich?" Madeleine zuckte die Schultern und Gracie seufzte tief. „Vielleicht wäre es doch besser gewesen, du hättest James zugesagt", riet Madeleine. Gracie schnaubte undamenhaft. „So weit kommt es noch, damit er sich noch besser fühlt? Er ist so schon arrogant genug." Madeleine warf ihr einen sehr unüberzeugten Blick zu. „Er ist ein guter Tänzer", wandte sie ein, „Ich habe ihn vorhin mit Emilia Hopkins gesehen." „Er ist hier? Ich dachte er hätte keine Begleitung", sagte Gracie sichtlich überrascht. „Doch so wie es aus sieht sind sie zusammen hier. Glaubst du, nur weil du ihm absagst, bleibt er den ganzen Abend schmollend im Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte Madeleine belustigt, „Das ist doch nun wirklich nicht seine Art." „Nein, natürlich", sagte Gracie, „Mr Potter muss sich ja präsentieren." James verzog das Gesicht. Warum dachte sie nur so schlecht von ihm? Er wandte sich zum Gehen, immerhin hatte er alles gehört, was er hatte hören wollen.

Er sah Gracie nicht mehr oft an diesem Abend, nur einmal, als sie mit Marius tanzte, doch James kümmerte sich nicht weiter darum. Er glaubte auch mit Emilia eine Menge Spaß zu haben.


	11. Umhänge

Personen: James Potter, Gracie Connor, Madame Malkin

Zuordnung: Teil 2, Kapitel 2

**Umhänge**

James betrat den Laden von Madame Malkin. Er hatte eingesehen, dass es langsam mal wieder Zeit wurde, sich neue Hogwarts-Umhänge zu besorgen und so war dies in diesem Jahr sein erstes Ziel, auch wenn er sich lieber den neuen Rennbesen, den Feuerblitz 7, bei Qualität für Quidditch angesehen hätte. Wahrscheinlich war es das letzte Mal, dass er seine Schuluniform hier kaufen würde, dachte James und ließ sich auf einen der Stühle fallen, wo er auf Madame Malkin wartete, die noch in ihrem Hinterzimmer sein musste.

Genervt stellte er fest, dass draußen vor der Schaufensterscheibe drei Fünftklässlerinnen standen und ihn zwischen den ausgestellten Klamotten hindurch begafften. James seufzte und war froh, als Madame Malkin endlich den Raum betrat.

„Guten Tag, Mr Potter", sagte sie forsch, „Was darf es sein?"

„Ich brauche eine neue Schuluniform, die alte wird mir mittlerweile zu klein", antwortete James und Madame Malkin verschwand mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen wieder in ihrem Hinterzimmer. James ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bemühte sich dabei jedoch möglichst nicht aus dem Fenster zu sehen. Es schien als sei er der einzige Kunde an diesem Morgen bis...

Die Ladentür ging auf und herein trat ein Mädchen mit schwarzen lockigen Haaren, das ungefähr in James' Alter war. Unverkennbar, es war Gracie Connor.

„James?", fragte sie überrascht und kam näher. „Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dich hier zu treffen."

„Dasselbe könnte ich auch sagen", antwortete James, während sich Gracie auf den Stuhl neben ihm setzte.

„Wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte Gracie, während sie ihn mit einem sehr durchdringenden Blick musterte. „Gut bisher, außer das eine Mal, als wir meine Muggel-Verwandten in Surrey besucht haben und deine?" „Ganz in Ordnung", winkte sie ab und stand wieder auf und James dachte schon sie wollte gehen, doch sie sah sich bloß ein paar Festumhänge an.

„Der Hund meiner Tante hat meinen alten Festumhang komplett ruiniert, ich glaube da hätte jeder noch so gute Zauber nichts mehr genutzt. Ich musste ihn wegschmeißen", erzählte sie James beiläufig, jedoch mit einer sehr wehmütigen Stimme.

Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte James, ob er sie schon jetzt fragen sollte, ob sie mit ihm auf den Ball ging, doch er hielt sich zurück. „Du wirst schon etwas finden", meinte er deshalb Schultern zuckend und erhob sich ebenfalls, da er Madame Malkin gerade wieder aus dem Hinterzimmer kommen sah. Schnell holte er ein paar Galeonen aus seinem Geldbeutel, während Madame Malkin ihm eine Tasche überreichte.

Er verabschiedete sich und ging an Gracie vorbei, die nun Stirn runzelnd einen Festumhang, nach dem anderen beäugte. Inzwischen hielt sie einen purpurnen in den Händen, doch James schüttelte den Kopf. „Versuch es lieber mal mit diesem", sagte er und deutete auf einen in einem schlichten Himmelblau.

Ein paar Sekunden lang starrte Gracie ihn skeptisch an, doch dann zog sie die Brauen hoch.

„Wohl kaum, Potter", antwortete sie und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

James konnte ein breites Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

„Dann nicht", sagte er und verließ in bester Laune den Laden.


	12. Schokopudding

Personen: James Potter, Gracie Connor, Marius Proudfoot

Zuordnung: Teil 2, Kapitel 4

**Schokopudding**

„Also hier bist du", stellte Marius fest, als er die Küche betrat.

Gracie sah von einer Schüssel, in der sie gerade herumrührte auf.

„Ja, genau hier bin ich", antwortete sie sarkastisch und begann heftiger umzurühren, was jedoch in Kürze dazu führte, dass sie die Kontrolle über die Schüssel verlor, die ihr wegrutschte und schließlich mit voller Wucht auf dem Boden zerbarst. Sofort waren unzählige Hauselfen zur Stelle, um den Schaden zu beseitigen.

„Ich kann dir helfen einen neuen zu machen. Ich habe früher immer mit meiner Grandma Schokopudding gemacht", erklärte Marius und reparierte die alte Schüssel.

„Gut, dann los, aber ohne Magie", sagte Gracie eindringlich.

Marius nickte schmunzelnd und schaffte neue Zutaten heran, während er da stand so ganz in seine Arbeit vertieft beobachtete Gracie ihn und es bildete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Sie unterhielten sich über belanglose Dinge und Gracie war heilfroh, dass Marius nicht nach dem Grund fragte, warum sie wirklich hier war.

Schließlich war Marius fertig und füllte den Schokopudding in zwei Schalen, wovon er eine Gracie reichte.

„Danke", sagte Gracie und nahm sich einen kleinen Löffel.

Der Schokopudding schmeckte himmlisch. Sie hätte schwören können nie im Leben einen so guten Schokopudding gegessen zu haben.

„Wow", sagte sie, nach dem sie den ersten Löffel herunter geschluckt hatte.

Marius grinste breit, mindestens genauso breit, wie Fred oder James es getan hätten, doch Gracie versuchte den Gedanken daran zu verdrängen. Schließlich war sie hier, seit sie James eben mit seiner neuen Freundin Emilia Hopkins gesehen hatte. Sie wusste nicht, wieso, doch irgendwie schien es ihr mehr auszumachen, als sie gedacht hatte, obwohl sie nie wirkliches Interessen an ihm gezeigt hatte, oder ihr überhaupt wirklich bewusst gewesen war, dass sie es hatte, auch wenn Madeleine da anderer Meinung gewesen war.

Gracie seufzte, während sie genießerisch ihren Schokopudding auslöffelte.

„Ich glaube wir sollten mal öfters zusammen Schokopudding machen", sagte Gracie und grinste.

„Solange wir beide dann nicht enden wie Kevin Flint", lachte Marius und Gracie stimmte mit ein.

Sie begann sich allmählich besser zu fühlen. Gracie war froh hier nicht allein zu sitzen und die ganze Schüssel essen zu müssen.

Marius war als erster fertig und stellte seine leere Schale auf der Arbeitsfläche ab. Irgendwie unbewusste stützte er seine Arme rechts und links neben ihr ab, während Gracie noch den Rest aus ihrer Schale kratzte.

„Warum grinst du so?", fragte Gracie ihn, als sie ihre Schale ebenfalls wegstellte.

„Weil du überall Pudding im Gesicht hast", antwortete Marius und grinste um so breiter.

Gracie leckte mit ihrer Zunge um ihren Mund herum und Marius musste lachen.

Er hob seine linke Hand und fuhr mit seinem Zeigefinger über ihre Nase und lutschte dann den Schokopudding von seinem Zeigefinger ab.

Zwischen den beiden entstand ein magischer Moment, in dem sie sich tief in die Augen sahen und plötzlich küssten sie sich, ganz sanft und unschuldig.

Ob James auch so gut küssen konnte, dachte Gracie und fühlte sich dafür gleich ein wenig schuldig, doch just in diesem Moment wurde ihr Kuss unterbrochen, von einem entsetzt aussehenden James, der gerade in die Küche geplatzt war.

„Oh... ähm, tut mir Leid", stammelte er, „Ich... also... wollte... nur ein paar Kürbispasteten."

Sein Blick hatte etwas fassungsloses, als könnte er es nicht glauben, was er gerade gesehen hatte.

Während er so da stand und Marius und Gracie einfach anstarrte, drückten ihm die Hauselfen Unmengen an Essen in die Hände.

„Ich... gehe dann wieder", sagte er, als er nicht mehr tragen konnte und drehte sich herum. Ein paar Sekunden später war er verschwunden.

„Ich muss dann auch", versuchte Marius sich auf einmal heraus zu reden. Er warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, sagte jedoch nichts mehr und eilte James schließlich hinterher.

Verwirrt und allein blieb Gracie in der Küche zurück.


	13. Eifersucht

Personen: James Potter, Marius Proudfoot

Zuordnung: Teil 2, Kapitel 4

**Eifersucht**

„James, warte!", rief Marius und hechtete den Korridor entlang, doch James drehte sich nicht herum.

Er tat, als hätte er Marius gar nicht gehört.  
>„Verdammt James, jetzt bleib endlich stehen!"<br>Doch erst, als Marius ihn eingeholt und herumgewirbelt hatte, schenkte James ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Augen funkelten und blitzten ihn böse an. So hatte er seinen allerbesten Freund in all den Jahren noch nie erlebt.

„Wie lange geht das schon?", fragte James und warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Ach nein, eigentlich will ich es gar nicht wissen", widersprach er sich in der nächsten Sekunde selbst.  
>„Jetzt...", wollte Marius anfangen, doch plötzlich schien James seine Wut nicht mehr halten zu können, „DIE GANZE ZEIT ÜBER FRAGE ICH MICH, WARUM SIE MICH IMMER ABWEIST UND DU SPIELST MIR VORN HERUM DEN BESTEN KUMPEL VOR. ABER HINTER MEINEM RÜCKEN TRIFFST DU DICH MIT IHR, OBWOHL DU GANZ GENAU WEIßT, WIE SEHR ICH SIE LIEBE! DU BIST KEIN FREUND, DU BIST EINE GANZ MIESE DRECKIGE RATTE!"<p>

„Ich glaube, du hast...", wollte Marius sich verteidigen, doch James war nicht zu bremsen.  
>„AUF SO JEMANDEN WIE DICH KANN ICH WIRKLICH VERZICHTEN. ICH DACHTE, ICH KÖNNTE DIR BLIND VERTRAUEN. DU BIST ECHT DAS LETZTE!"<p>

„Jetzt halt mal die Luft an!", rief Marius plötzlich. So langsam reichte es ihm.

„Von dir lasse ich mir gar nichts sagen!", giftete James ihn an und feuerte eine seiner Kürbispasteten auf ihn.

„Hör mir doch einfach nur mal zu!", rief Marius, während er ihr auswich.

„Nenne mir einen Grund, warum ich das tun sollte?", entgegnete James.

„Vielleicht, weil du das alles völlig falsch interpretierst."

„Was soll ich daran falsch interpretiert haben?"  
>„Madeleine meinte, dass Gracie in die Küche gegangen ist, aber hat dabei so komische Andeutungen gemacht. Also bin ich auch hingegangen, aber ich wollte nur helfen. Sie sieht schon die ganze Zeit so unglücklich aus. Ist dir das denn nicht aufgefallen?", fragte Marius.<p>

„Nur helfen, dass ich nicht lache und hinterher wahrscheinlich noch auf deine ganz spezielle Weise trösten, oder? Das ist es doch, was du willst!"

„Nein, das ist es nicht, aber ich frage mich, was Emilia dazu sagt, wenn sie hört, dass du Besitzansprüche auf Gracie verübst."

„Ich habe keine Besitzansprüche", stritt James es ab, „Willst du mir jetzt einen Vortrag über Moral halten? Dass ich nicht lache!"

„Wie auch immer, jedenfalls hat sie gerade Schokopudding gemacht und ich hab versucht sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen."

„Und dann küsst du sie?"

„Das war erst später und das kam so über mich. Aber das war nichts!"

James schnaubte.

„Willst du mich für dumm verkaufen?", fragte er.

„Ich hab nichts mit Gracie, aber selbst wenn, hast du kein Recht dazu mir das vorzuwerfen!"

„Ja, sicher", sagte James, „Weißt du was? Wir sind geschiedene Leute!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich herum und ließ Marius stehen.


End file.
